


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, i just, i promise i actually love carmilla, want to also make her suffer, with no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because, in only a few short months, barely a blip in time, Laura had wedged herself into Carmilla’s universe, and with Laura came ideals of courage and determination; of justice and integrity; of right and wrong, and evil and good. She had come in and with only the flash of a blinding smile and a few sputtering words, the shackles that had for so long held Carmilla back had been shattered. With Laura, came purpose. And now, Laura was gone.





	

Carmilla clutched at Laura’s still form, the effort of holding back sobs making her tremble.

 

Laura was so much… _smaller_ in death. Her presence had been enough to fill a stadium, her smile illuminating even the most obscure corners, leaving everyone blinded. Laura was the Sun of Carmilla’s world, and now she was gone; everything was bleak, dulled and muted now, without Laura there to bring them to life.

 

“I think I'd like to be dead now,” Carmilla spoke, a waver in her voice, pleading to whoever was listening. She was truly alone now. Nobody would come for her; certainly not Mattie, physical body finally stilled, soul held captive by a force that Carmilla could hardly even comprehend; not Lafontaine and Perry, and she couldn’t even blame them, really. After all, the only real anchor holding them together had been Laura. At this point, she’d even take that bubbling fool of a human, Kirsch, or- or even _Danny_. Someone. Anyone.

 

_It isn’t fair it isn’t fair it isn't fair it isn't fair._

 

Laura was supposed to be safe. She was supposed to be safe. 

 

_Don't make me live without her. Please. I can’t. I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I CAN’T-_

 

Because, in only a few short months, barely a blip in time, Laura had wedged herself into Carmilla’s universe, and with Laura came ideals of courage and determination; of justice and integrity; of right and wrong, and evil and good. She had come in and with only the flash of a blinding smile and a few sputtering words, the shackles that had for so long held Carmilla back had been shattered. With Laura, came _purpose_. And now, Laura was _gone_.

 

“I think I’d like to be dead now. It’s all over; your quest. Everyone who’s dead is supposed to be dead now… right?” Carmilla’s voice shook, and she looked around the empty room, the only response silence. 

 

“I think I’d like to be.” Her voice cracked, the tail end of her sentence nothing more than a broken whisper.

 

“ _Please_. I don’t want to be alone. Not again.”

 

Carmilla’s head dropped to her chest, and her vision blurred, Laura’s prone form only a hazy array of color. What had she expected? After all, everything Carmilla touched is cursed. Why should Laura be any different? 

 

And-and suddenly, Carmilla wasn’t alone in the room. There was something there, accompanying her, with enough power to level every building within twenty square miles. 

 

_Good. Maybe for once I’ll get what I want. Maybe, when I’m dead, I’ll be with Laura._

 

A gentle hand cradled her chin, angling her head to face upwards. Unbidden tears dripped down her face, Laura’s body, fast cooling, cradled in her arms. 

 

Someone, dressed in only the bare necessity of clothing, towered before her. They had hair that fell nearly to their shoulders, in tight, dark, natural kinks. Their eyes glinted with a predatory intelligence, glowing an unnatural deep orange, almost a rust color, and focused on Carmilla’s face. Their head was tilted at a slight angle. They held themself upright, giving off confidence in waves. The person was elegant, in a way that no human could ever accomplish. They were dangerous.

 

Carmilla’s shoulders tensed, and she hunched over Laura, unwilling to meet the being’s steady, intent gaze. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and Carmilla squeezed her eyes shut. She braced for what she knew would be pain.

 

To her surprise, the person let out a soft laugh.

 

“Oh no, my child, that’s not it at all,” they said. “I thought you didn’t want to be alone? I’m here now, and I won’t leave,” they cooed, their hand moving from her jaw to the back of her neck. 

 

Carmilla went rigid, her blood running cold. Yes, all living things felt warm to her, but this… _being_ … radiated heat like an uncontrolled wildfire. It was as if they were branding the back of her neck, marking her, leaving their imprint on Carmilla’s very _soul_.

 

Carmilla cried out, panic beginning to rush through her, adrenaline pumping through her veins for the umpteenth time that day. She tried to stand, to fight, to shove this creature away from her, away from _Laura_ , but the hand tightened on the back of her neck and forced her back down.

 

There was a prick on the back of her neck, and suddenly, the room around her dipped and swirled and darkened. Carmilla attempted to stand again, but before she could even try, her muscles gave out and she fell backwards and sprawled on the ground, boneless. Her surroundings narrowed.

 

The creature stepped into Carmilla’s fast-narrowing line of sight, and Carmilla heard the thing laugh as if through a long tunnel.

 

“Don’t worry, pet. I’m here for you,” was said, with an almost tender tone. Their voice was like music, alluring and full of temptation.

 

The creature stepped forward and dismissively pushed Laura’s body to the side, out of the way. Carmilla wanted to jump to her feet, show them what happened when something touched Laura, rip out its throat and make them scream, _beg_ for mercy, but it was getting so hard to keep her eyes open. It would be so easy to close them, to sleep. She was so tired… 

 

They knelt down next to Carmilla, and pushed the hair out of her face. 

 

“You’re so good. So brave, so strong, such a good little soldier.” They leaned down next to Carmilla’s ear, and their voice sharpened, almost snarling. “Now do _everything_ I say.”

 

Carmilla’s eyes shut, and she knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao not going to lie, I'm like, 2% sorry. Leave a comment telling me if there are any mistakes I made, or if you have any criticism! I'd love to improve!


End file.
